


In the Hands of a God

by docholliday18



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docholliday18/pseuds/docholliday18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Horus carried/held Bek during the movie and one time after, post-movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Flight

**Author's Note:**

> One of the things I really enjoyed about this movie was how often Bek was carried, held or otherwise touched by Horus. And the way he was carried differently throughout the movie served to show how their relationship evolved throughout as well. 
> 
> I'll post more chapters as I write them. It will slant towards slash in later chapters. 
> 
> Unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy!

(Bek POV)

"Grandfather, help me. Please."

Bek watched in stunned silence as the powerful Lord of the Air knelt, hands upraised in supplication, and begged for help. He had little belief or care for the spoilt, childish god but he could't help but feel a twinge of amazement at the scene. 

_Maybe he can begin to understand what we mortals feel_ , he thought unbidden.

Suddenly he dropped his eyes at the unwelcome feeling of witnessing something personal and intimate, something he had no right to. Instead, he concentrated on the gentle rustle of the cool wind through his hair, how it chaffed and reddened his cheeks and forehead. Looking to the side he swept his eyes over the great Nile valley far below with its teaming life. People, animals, plants and, of course, gods.

Catching movement from the corner of his eye he retuned to gaze to the kneeling god. The muscles in Horus' long back rippled and pulled like water over rock as he rose gracefully to his feet. After pausing for a moment with his eye raised to the setting sun he slowly turned to face the entranced mortal.

Bek caught his breath as the god stood full and tall before him, arms outstretched in triumph beside his body. The all-seeing eye landed upon his small form and Bek felt a shiver ripple through his body as it pierced his very soul. But the gaze soon shifted once more to the sky and suddenly Bek felt the earth move and shudder, for a moment all sound seemed to be lost and the sky trembled as all directed their power toward the god standing before him. As he watched, Horus' body shimmered and grew, the smooth muscle and skin falling away to bright golds and silvers, his head stretching and growing into the fierce countenance of a great falcon.  From his back a pair of huge golden winds unfurled until they stretched out in glorious splendor above him.

Bek felt a smile spread across his face. "Impressed!" he shouted before he could help himself. "Where do we plan to go with you looking like that?"

The blue eye turned to lock him once more in its clear gaze, bright and all-seeing.

In answer the Lord of the Air bent his knees and lifted into the sky with the majesty of the falcon that he was. Before Bek could blink his golden form was lost in the glare of the dying sun.

"Hey!" Beck shouted in indignation. "Horus!"

That selfish god had better not leave him up here to die.

As he watched, the gold speck flickered and grew as the god tucked his wings and dived toward him with surprising speed but, suddenly, the shimmering god was lost again in the golden rays of dusk and was gone. Just when Bek had resigned himself to a long, cold and windy night atop this damed pillar he felt a great whoosh of air burst up from behind him as a pair of huge, golden hands caught him deftly about his chest. His gasp of surprise was lost in the wind as he was lifted like prey into the air and tucked close the god's chest.

Reflexively, he brought his own hands up to clutch them and he was struck at how smooth and unblemished they felt beneath his own small, calloused fingers.

His heart thundered in his chest as the initial shock melted away to excitement. He was carried high over Eqypt and he saw his home laid out before him as never before. The Nile was a long ribbon of life, the setting sun turning it into glassy fire as it wound its way toward the darkening horizon. Lush fields burst from it on all sides like green fingers which slowly faded to the bleak, dusty desert. And spreading among the green and brown where the black dots of houses, temples and markets.

_Zaya_ , he thought. _If only you could see this._

Zaya. His love. This was all for her. He hoped he was wrong about the powerful god that now held him. He hoped she was right, that he would keep his promise. Not being dropped to his death would be a good start.

They climbed higher into the night sky until the hazy air turned into the clear emptiness of space. Bek felt his heartbeat began to slow and he realized to his chagrin that he had matched his breathing to that of the broad chest pressed to his back. Closing his eyes he listened to the great, soothing beat of Horus' wings as they ascended into the heavens. In the back of his mind he felt Horus' hands tighten carefully around his ribs and Bek realized his own were now only resting lightly, trustingly, over them.

Tightening his grip on the smooth fingers again he scolded himself. He was becoming far too trusting of the god. Opening his eyes he realized Horus had brought him far into the sky and before them loomed a huge boat, its great keel cutting a shimmering path through the life-giving water around it.

Ra!

*************************************

(Horus POV)

The climb to the top of the pillar took far too long and was far too much effort then it should have been. If only he had his other eye!! Then he could have flown. Then he would not need this annoying little thief.

Horus sighed in exasperation. But he did need him and, for now, he'd continue to let him tag along, string him behind with promises and platitudes until he could dispose of the runt once he had his other eye. What was a lie to a mortal after all?

The Lord of the Air paused in his climb as he felt a twinge of regret spike unwelcome in his chest. There was much more to this little thief, this mortal that had dared to make a bargain with him. With _him_ , Horus, one of the most powerful gods in Egypt. He could not shake the feeling that he deserved so much more than Horus was going to give him.

Shaking away the thought he continued his slow climb to the temple of his Grandfather.

***

Surprisingly, the little mortal reached the top only steps behind him. He was winded and tired but stood tall and proud beside him like an equal. Little brat.

Ignoring him he made his way toward the great stone circle and knelt within it. Closing his eyes and brining his hands together before his chest and basked for a moment in the warm rays of his Grandfather.

"Grandfather, help me. Please," he whispered.

He felt a sudden answer deep within his chest and abruptly he stood and turned, arms outstretched with eye lifted to the sky. He felt power drawn from the Earth, the air, the very fabric of space around him. It crawled along his skin until he felt the familiar tingle of his flesh melting and hardening into living gold. His vision darkened and then abruptly returned clearer and brighter than before. And from his back, the beloved pull and eventual weight as his wings sprouted and unfurled behind him.

He was Horus!! God of the Sky! Lord of the Air!

"Impressed!"

He frowned in annoyance as the small voice broke unwelcome through his triumph. Seeking its source, his gaze landed upon the forgotten mortal.

"Where do we plan to go with you looking like that?"

_We?,_  he thought in annoyance. Turning his gaze skyward once more he sprang into it with abandon, leaving that annoying little pest far below. He shot up into the air, twirling and diving with abandon. How good it felt to fly!! Suddenly, the regret needled his heart again, breaking through his triumphant flight.

He had made a promise to the little thief even if he could not keep it. And he needed the way into Set's pyramid.

Turning abruptly in the air, he zeroed his vision in on the tiny mortal standing indignantly atop the distant pillar. He tucked his wings and dived, reveling in the feel of the air parting and making way for him. As he neared his target he abruptly swooped down and below the top of the pillar out of the mortal's sight.

Let him think he was going to continue to leave him up there, cold and alone.

He skirted the base of the pillar until he was far below the edge where the mortal stood. Tucking his wings once again he gave a blast of strength, shooting up the side with dizzying speed toward his prey. As he neared, he was delighted to see that he was going to catch the thief unsuspecting and from behind.

Little fool.

Breaking over the top of the pillar, he spread his wings out beside him and broke his speed just enough to catch the startled mortal around his small chest and lift him with ease into the air.

Smirking, he tightened his grip in anticipation of the squirming, panic-fogged bundle he was certain he'd have to contend with. However, it faded almost as quickly as it had appeared as he felt the mortal relaxed and calm in his powerful grip.

Suddenly, he felt two small, worn hands slid over and grip his own with surprising strength. Instinctively, he drew the bundle in his hands close until the slim back was flush against his chest.  
  
The thief felt warm and achingly fragile. Horus' huge hands wrapped completely around his small form and he realized that he could feel the spring of ribs through his thin costume which spoke of a life with little. The regret stabbed deep in his conscience once again as his father's words came unbidden to his mind:

_Something from someone with much and something from someone with little. I say they are equal._

Equal.

The mortal's breathing was slowly smoothing out to match is own, the small hands now loose and simply resting carefully over his with unfounded trust.

Could he really betray this courageous mortal?

He wasn't so sure anymore.


	2. First Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind comments and kudos! They mean a lot and keep me inspired. Any feedback, whether positive of negative, is always welcome.
> 
> I apologize for taking so long to post this next chapter. I'm quite a slow writer but will post chapters as soon as I'm able. Thank you so much for sticking with me.

(Bek)

Bek could not believe that he had been dumped and left like cattle in the hold of Ra's barge. Why had that overgrown bird brought him here if he was just going to lock him away?

He could hear muffled voices as Horus and Ra argued, probably over some frivolous matter that had nothing to do with his quest to make things right for Zaya.

He was done waiting.

Standing carefully on the supplies under his feet he reached for the latch to the door to the hold only to find it frustratingly locked. Gripping it harder he rattled it in exasperation but the dampened voices only droned on, unnoticing of the trapped mortal.

_How typical_ , he thought

At the end of his patience, Bek reached above his head once more and pounded on the hatch with all his mortal might.

"Hey!" Let me OUT!" he bellowed.

Bek waited an expectant moment but the voices simply continued on as if they had not heard. He grit his teeth. He may be a mortal but this was ridiculous!

He had just raised his fist to pound on the hatch once again when, suddenly, it lifted carefully open to reveal Horus' frustratingly amused face.

_How dare that spoiled god mock him! He would be angry as well if he was forgotten in the belly of some ship!_ Bek thought.

Suddenly, Horus' amused look vanished to be replaced by something close to regret but that, too, vanished just as quickly and was replaced with his usual arrogant indifference.

"Stop fussing, mortal. If I'd had my choice I would have left you up on the deck to be burned to a crisp. Or fed you to Apophis."

Bek felt his lips draw into a tight line. He was a master thief and he certainly knew a lie when he heard one; knew the difference between bravado and truth.

Horus' exasperated sigh ruffled Bek's hair and he felt a small smile tug at his mouth. It was about time the god felt some of the frustration Bek was going through!

The creak of wood drew him from his thoughts and he looked up to see that the god had knelt by the hold and was reaching huge hands towards his waist.

_Enough of that!_ Bek thought.

He deftly eluded the reaching grasp and, before he could stop himself, slapped the nearest clutching hand in annoyance.

"Stop, treating me like a pig! You need me. You might want to start acting like I'm worth something to you!" he shouted, meeting the god's eye with a piercing gaze.

Bek felt a pang of regret at Horus' suddenly confused expression but he squashed it down. The last thing this overgrown bully deserved was his pity. How was Horus supposed to be a good king if he could not even understand the people he was to rule?

Horus' mouth drew into a thin line as his expression hardened in anger but Bek refused to break eye contact. He had no reason to be ashamed for asking to be treated decently.

To his surprise, the sky god was the first to drop his gaze with a deep, exasperated sigh.

"Very well, mortal. Come, let me help you," Horus offered, stretching out one hand gently.

Swallowing, Bek carefully stepped forward.

Large, warm hands wrapped firmly around his waist and he was lifted with ease from the hold. Bek wobbled slightly as his feet touched the deck but the hands cradled him carefully until he found his bearings.

"Thank you," he said, looking up into Horus' eye.

The side of the god's mouth switched slightly upwards but he did not acknowledge the statement. Instead, much to Bek's frustration, he turned to face his Grandfather who stood silently observing the pair.

"Grandfather. Thank you."

"No thanks are needed. As I said, the waters are not mine."

Bek felt his forehead wrinkle in confusion. Waters?

Before he could ask the sky god began to shimmer and grow, his body morphing once again into his war form. As much as Bek distrusted the gods the sight of their true shapes never failed to amaze him. He watched in awe as Horus turned and knelt at the edge of the barge, the silver and gold armor catching the light of the myriad stars in the heavens above him.

The falcon-like visage swung gracefully toward him and Bek caught his breath as he was pinned by the glowing blue eye. Entranced, the mortal stood rooted to the deck as the god reached out a golden, taloned hand to him.

"Come, mortal."

The curt order shook Bek out of his stupor.

"Don't hold me so tight as when we came up here. I could barely breathe," he replied in annoyance. He was quite tired of being called "mortal".

Walking cautiously toward the god he warily placed his hand in the huge one held steadily out to him. It engulfed his completely as it closed almost painfully over his with deftly controlled strength. Bek half expected Horus to toss him over the side for his snide comment but the god only pulled him none-too gently towards him until he was flush against the god's crouched side.

"It will be much easier for us both this time if I carry you on my back as we descend."

Bek swallowed thickly as Horus leaned back slightly, offering his strong thigh for the human to step on. Without letting go of the strong hand still holding his Bek set his left foot on the armored leg and, reaching with his left hand, gripped the junction of wing and body. With a quick push he heaved himself up until he lay sprawled ungracefully on his stomach across the god's broad shoulders.

He felt his face heat. He must look just like the ungraceful, dirty gutter rat the shinning god thought he was. Stealing himself, he reached with his right hand to right himself but his fingers could not find purchase against Horus' smooth armor.

Suddenly, the powerful hand clamped hard over his back and he was lifted effortlessly into a sitting position, his legs sliding naturally to fit around the god's trim waist like a child with his mother. Leaning forward until his chest was flush with Horus' back, he slipped his arms around the powerful shoulders, the god's wings spreading out gracefully on either side of him.

He was sitting astride the mighty Lord of the Air! He felt an amused chuckle bubble up in his chest but he swallowed it down as he imagined Zaya's disapproving glare.

"Are you ready, mortal?"

Bek felt the question rumble through his body and he gripped the god tighter.

"As ready as I'll ever be. What are you waiting for, Lord of the Air?!"

To his credit, the god did not react to the jab. He simply released his grip on the human and Bek felt the body under his tense and retract like a spring, gathering power from the air around him. Muscles like liquid steel rippled under Bek as the great wings lifted and stretched high on either side of him, fanning out in preparation for flight.

"Hold on tightly, mortal. Don't expect me to catch you if you fall."

Bek hid his bitter smile in the warm armor in from of him. He had broken into Set's treasury and stolen back this spoiled god's eye. He could certainly balance on some overgrown golden bird's back!

Without waiting for an answer Horus released his coiled energy and leaped from the side of the boat, he great wings flaring out to catch the sudden rush of air. Bek felt his stomach drop at the sudden decent until it settled again as the god of the sky leveled out, his wings fluttering on either side of the mortal.

Bek thought he heard the god ask him something but the sound was lost in the whistle of the wind around him and the flutter of Horus' wings as it passed under the silver feathers.

He wished he could see Egypt far below them once again but his view was blocked by the god's broad back. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and buried his face once again in golden armor in front of him.

For all his selfishness and obvious distain for his human subjects Horus had yet to lie to him. The sky god could have left him on that stupid pillar, dropped him easily on the flight to Ra, or even left him on the creator god's boat to waste away or be burned to crisp for his insolence. He respected Bek's request to ask before picking him up. And he could certainly have bullied the information he wanted out of Bek with his superior size and strength. Yet he had chosen to bring Bek along with him on his quest for revenge. Somewhere deep inside the spoiled sky lord was the great king he was meant to be.

He squeezed the golden armored god below him in mute thanks but if the deity noticed he made no move to show it. Instead, he abruptly folded his great wings, encasing Bek securely, and sent them spiraling sharply towards Egypt. Bek felt his stomach drop again at the sudden decent. He clamped his eyes tightly closed as he began to grow light-headed and dizzy.

He was not going to fall off this big, spoiled falcon, he vowed as he tightened his grip on the strong arms. Concentrating on the sound of his thundering heart and the dull roar of the wind against the outside of the great wings that cocooned him he willed himself to stay centered.

After what seemed like hours, although it had surly only been moments, the silver wings gracefully unfolded from around him to span out once again on either side. They arched beautifully upwards as they caught and bent the air to their will. His head spun again at the abrupt end to the reckless dive.

He was going to have to give Horus a piece of his mind!

Before he could finish the thought Horus began to shimmer and shrink, the gold armor glowing before desolving into warm, living skin. Bek let out a cry of alarm as the sky god wobbled before abruptly dropping out from below the mortal as his wings disappeared into his shoulders and were gone.

The ground was, fortunately, not far but pain shot up his leg as his hip took the brunt of the abrupt impact. Curing into a ball he forced the energy to roll him onto his side before tossing him once again into the air until he finally landed at last on his back, the impact forcing the air from his lungs.

Gasping, he rolled carefully to his feet, searching for the sky god. He could have at least waiting to transform until they were on the ground! Said god sat a few feet away, eye appraising his form with something that the thief could not quite place.

"Try landing more softly next time!" he shouted in exasperation. One minute the god seemed to be taking his request for fair treatment seriously and the next he may as well have been a flea on a beloved cat.

A smirk pulled at the god's mouth. Bek returned it with his own angry glare. It was time for a reckoning.

 

****************************

 

(Horus)

Horus was mildly surprised that his Grandfather had allowed him to take the waters of creation with such ease. Even knowing what the sky god intended Ra had stood firm in his commitment to allow fate to run its course.

Ra was a god of great honor and conviction. And he had passed those traits in great measure onto his son, Osiris. Staring down at the vial of creation water in his hand Horus suddenly felt a great void of emptiness, of somehow falling painfully short of such a great legacy.

He was shaken from his brooding by frustrated pounding under his feet followed by an annoyed demand. "Hey! Let me out!!"

That silly mortal! He was more of a burden than a help. He could not wait until they reached Set's pyramid and he could be rid of the pest once and for all. He just needed Set destroyed and then he could retrieve what really mattered…his eye and thus, his power.

"Why are you dragging this mortal around with you?" Ra's accusatory question struck along the same vein.

"He had the gall to make a deal with me," he returned with an exasperated shrug. Horus sighed internally. Was he really defending that pest to his Grandfather?

"Not worth the papyrus it's written on, eh." Ra stated with a raised eyebrow.

Horus felt himself wilt slightly under the continued judgement. "What does it matter? He is but a mortal."

The words felt hollow, even to his own ears, coming on the heels of his earlier, begruding defense of the little thief. Ra cocked an eyebrow at him once again but thankfully did not mention his Grandson's obvious internal conflict.

The insistent pounding continued and Horus missed Ra's knowing smile as he turned to carefully lift the hatch to release the indignent mortal.

The little thief looked positively offended at being dumped and left like a sack of flour in the belly of Ra's boat. He stood with hands planted firmly on hips looking up into Horus' eye with defiant dignity, mouth drawn into a hard line.

Horus bit back an amused chuckle at the display but it was stripped away as Ra's accusation flashed through his mind. _Not worth the papyrus it's written on._ The now familiar regret rose in his chest as he stared down into the mortal's angry face. An apology rose unbidden in place of the chuckle but he swallowed that down just as quickly. He did not need to justify himself to a mortal. Besides, the little thing would have died if he'd left him up on deck.

"Stop fussing, mortal. If I'd had my choice I would have left you on deck to be burned to a crisp. Or fed you to Apophis."

The mortal's keen eyes hardened further at the obvious lie.

Sighing, he knelt down beside the hold and reached with both hands for the little mortal. To his surprise, the human danced easily out of his grasp and actually had the audacity to slap at him.

"Stop, treating me like a pig! You need me. You might want to start acting like I'm worth something to you!"

The mortal's outburst caught the god off guard. Why was this human in such a state? Horus had agreed to help him, even if it was a lie. He had carried him in his very hands, taken him to Ra's boat, protected him from said god's blinding light. That was much more than Horus was willing to or had ever done for any other human. Ungrateful gutter rat!

But this gutter rat was looking him in the eye unflinchingly, unafraid.

_Rats may be vermin but they were among the smartest, most fearless creatures in Egypt,_ he reasoned. He dropped his eye at the thought, a resigned sigh escaping.

Raising his head after a moment he met the human's angry gaze once more.

"Very well, mortal. Come, let me help you," he conceded, offering one hand to the human.

Slowly, the young man stepped forward into his grasp but his nervous swallow was not lost on the god. Horus felt a small smile twitch the side of his mouth. This little thief had much courage, even in the face uncertainly. Horus certainly had the power to crush him for his insolence if he wished.

Any thoughts the god may have had of doing so vanished, however, as he fingers closed around the slender, fragile waist. Just as when he had held him on the flight here his father's words echoed in his mind. _Someone with much and someone with little. I say they are equal._

Gripping him gently, he lifted the little human easily from the hold, maintaing his grasp when the mortal's small feet wobbled when they met the deck. Once he was sure the thief had his bearings he carefully eased his hands away.

"Thank you."

The soft words caught him by surprise.

_Thank you?! He did not know this little one had any thanks or gratefulness in him at all!_ Horus seethed, feeling the side of his mouth twitch into a bitter smile.

Suddenly, the Lord of the Air remembered his own indebtedness. Straightening, he turned to his forgotten Grandfather. The old man stood near the stairs to the quarterdeck watching him and the mortal, a small, knowing smile tugging at his mouth.

"Grandfather. Thank you," he said, ignoring the look.

"No thanks are needed. As I said, the waters are not mine," his Grandfather returned. Lifting an arm he raised a wrinkled palm towards his Grandson.

Horus felt the familiar tingle, the sensation of being turned inside out, as he transformed into his war form. Nodding one last time to his Grandfather he turned and made his way to the edge of the ship. Kneeling, he looked down over the side and his eye took in all of Egypt far below. A kingdom he was about to reclaim. He had the water and he had the mortal.

Turning his head he fixed the human with his all-seeing gaze. For a moment, the mortal seemed frozen under the scrutiny and Horus wondered if he still thought he was in danger of being tossed over the side.

For himself, Horus knew he would do no such thing. The mortal was right, he did need him, and if he wanted to keep him strung along until his usefulness was finished, he'd have to honor his request to be more gentle with him. Plus, the resourceful rat would just find a way to survive even if he was tossed overboard. Slowly, he stretched out a hand to the frozen man.

"Come, mortal."

For once the human obeyed his order as he snapped into action at the short request.

"Don't hold me so tight as when we came up here. I could barely breathe!"

Any satisfaction Horus felt was quickly doused at the curt words. This mortal and his demands! He felt the bitter urge to slap the human rise like bile in his throat but he swallowed it down. He would not dishonor his Grandfather by striking a mortal in his presence. He would take care of doing so later. 

Instead, he simply waited patiently as the young thief stepped slowly forward, never taking his eyes off of the god, and carefully placed his hand in his. The mortal's was covered in thick, rough callouses that stood in sharp contrast to how small and delicate it felt in his own large, elegant and long-fingered palm. He cursed the now familiar regret that rose unbidden and unwelcome in his breast. He covered it quickly by jerking the young man roughly toward him until his body slammed into his armored side, a gasp of surprise escaping the human.

Horus could not bring himself to care, even as the young man turned confused and angry eyes on him.

"It will be much easier for us both this time if I carry on my back as we descend," he offered in explanation. Not that he needed to offer one to this cheeky mortal.

Leaning back slightly he indulgently extended his leg for the shorter man to step upon. Without thanks the insolent thing placed his foot on the offered stepping stool and reached with his other for the root of Horus' wing. With a heave the mortal attempted to pull himself aboard only to wind up sprawled on his flat stomach across Horus' broad shoulders.

_This clumsy lump broke into Set's treasure chamber? This is the one who defeated the three bridges and stole back his eye?_ the sky god thought to himself with a roll of his eye.

Obviously it had to have been another. This thief, for that's all that he was, had stolen his eye from another, more worthy follower. And was now only using it as a means to retrieve his lost love. What a fool! Suddenly Horus did not feel so badly about deceiving the lying thief.  No matter.  If he died while trying to break into Set's pyramid as he boasted he could there would be nothing lost. 

Horus was shaken from his thoughts by the feel of small fingers clawing ineffectually at his smooth armor, trying to find a handhold. With a sigh the god reached behind and grasped the floundering mortal about his thin back, his long, taloned fingers slotting between the protruding ribs. He lifted the small frame effortlessly until the young man could sit up, the thin but muscular legs slipping around he armored sides. Slender arms wrapped themselves down and over his hunched shoulders until he could feel the mortal's chest pressed firmly to the spot between his wings. Horus tried to ignore how well the little thief fit around him, how warm his body and breath were across his back, the small but vital beat of his heart that he could barely make out through his thick war skin.

He felt a twinge of annoyance. This little thing was not a friend. They were using each other for their own ends…that was all. The sooner they could be rid of the other the better.

"Are you ready, mortal?" he asked, turing slightly to look over his shoulder at the clinging man.

"As ready as I'll ever be. What are you waiting for, Lord of the Air?" The rapidly increasing beat of the mortal's heart against the god's back belayed the confident answer and Horus felt his mouth twist in frustration as he bit back a vicious retort.

Horus' father had alway taught him that an undignified question did not deserve an answer, even an equally undignified one. Another piece of his father's advise that he was willing to ignore. He would answer it later when he was out of sight of his Grandfather. This little mortal was racking up quite of debt of unanswered insults. Any slight Horus may be doing to him by lying about brining his love back was quickly being erased. He wanted to throw the insolent thing over the side. Another time.

  
"Hold on tightly, mortal," he said, still pinning the mortal with his eye. "And don't expect me to catch you if you fall," he could not help but add.

Hopefully he would, Horus thought bitterly before returning his gaze to the horizon. Hunching his back while bringing his legs tightly underneath himself he smiled as he felt energy build inside his muscles. Lifting his wings high on either side he uncoiled like a snake, the released energy propelling him swiftly into the air.

He thought he heard the mortal's stunned gasp at the sudden movement but it was lost in the rush of air as gravity caught ahold of him and began to drag him toward Egypt far below. His great wings caught the rushing air and he smiled in joy as they broke earth's hold and he leveled out, soaring like the falcon he was. He scanned his kingdom far below, his eye taking in all that was before him, seeing everything.

The tightening of small arms around his shoulders brought his mind back to his cargo.

"Are you certain you are ok, little mortal?" he asking mockingly, turning his head slightly to peer at the human on his back. The human's only answer was to tightly close his eyes and bury his face in the nape of the god's neck, his quick breaths ghosting warmly over his armor.

He had lived in isolation for so long in his parents tomb; blind, lonely, and angry. The offerings his followers had brought to him he had left untouched and unappreciated. Their rotting remains only served to assault his nose so that he neither had the pleasure of sight nor smell. In the beginning his worshipers, both male and female, had come to him and given comfort to his body with their own, allowed him to touch and be touched. But the love and touch of a mortal was nothing. He had longed for the one touch that he could no longer have, for Hathor had given herself to Set, and she had been far out of reach. After a time, even his most steadfast followers had stopped coming, tired of his indifferent and ill treatment of them. So long was he without warmth and touch, that even the feel of the small, irreverent thief resting flush again his back was making his body stir with long-repressed need.

This would not do. Folding his wings tightly against his sides, covering the mortal almost completely in their embrace, he dived for Egypt far below, the air a piercing whistle in his ears. As they broke through the sparse clouds hundreds of fee below he suddenly snapped his wings up and out until they broke his dive. He allowed himself to descend toward earth carefully, like one of those stunt mortals he had seen jump from the top the high cliffs that braced the Nile in the south of his kingdom. They would leap without fear, falling rapidly through the air, facing the earth far below with arms and legs splayed, until they released a canopy of silk to catch and break their fall until they fluttered and landed safely on the canyon floor far below.

He had found it silly when he has first seen it. It was not until he had lost his own ability to soar that he had began to understand why these mortals were forever wanting to be released from the bonds of earth for the chance to feel the freedom of the air around their bodies.

The human was a warm bundle, body wrapped tightly about his, his heartbeat a rapid drum against the Horus' back. The sudden dive had done nothing to lessen Horus' desire and the sudden tingling along his skin that signaled the transition back to his human form came as a welcome distraction.

He was equally pleased to note that Ra had seen to it that they were only a hundred feet from the ground before taking away his Grandson's ability to fly. He felt his skin tingle and then burn as it grew rapidly from hard metallic silvers and golds into pale, muscular flesh. The glorious rush of the wind through his wings slowly fading away as they retracted and disappeared into his shoulders. Absently, he heard the little thief's shout of alarm as Horus lost his war form altogether and they tumbled the remaining feet to the ground. The sky god hit the ground hard, landing on his shoulder but quickly deflected the blow by rolling onto his back where he came to a sliding halt. Somewhere in between the mortal had lost his grip on the god's back and had landed several feet away. He was already up on his feet, small hands angerly brushing dirt off this legs.

"Try landing more softly next time!" he shouted in frustration.

The Lord of the Air brought himself into a sitting position and regarded the small, angry mortal. It was time to have that talk. 


End file.
